3.11: Engineering Skills
The Engineering Skills are as follows: *''Damage Control'' (Used to reduce damage, prevent malfunctions and bring a systems back on-line) *''Internal Systems'' (Used to repair a capital ship's internal systems and hull) *''Defenses'' (Used to repair a capital ship's defensive systems and increase its shield regeneration rate) *''Mechanics'' (Used to repair the systems of vehicles) *''Faster-Than-Light Mechanics'' (Required to perform FTL transits) ''Damage Control'' (DMC) This Skill reflects a character’s ability to direct damage control parties, to quickly repair critical components of a system no matter how badly damaged it is and to make improvised repairs in critical situations. It may also be used to mitigate the amount of damage a craft receives as it is happening. Damage Control Checks are required whenever an attempt is made by any member of a craft's crew to use a damaged system or when a rapid set of repairs are needed to get a system functioning temporarily. The amount of damage to the system in question is always subtracted from the DC of the Check. This Skill is typically subject to circumstantial DC adjustments; a character attempting to make repairs while under fire or while in a hostile environment will likely face unfavorable circumstances. Failure of a Damage Control Check results in a malfunction of the system in question. This Check has critical potential; in the event of a critical failure, the system is destroyed outright. Systems that are jury-rigged are considered “available” for purposes of combat (see Chapter 9.3), though any amount of damage inflicted on a jury-rigged system immediately causes it to malfunction. Due to its nature, a character may never take zero on a Damage Control Check. Specializations include damage control and/or jury-rigging of specific systems. ''Internal Systems'' (ITS) This Skill reflects a character’s knowledge of the theoretical and practical uses of a diverse array of topics, including common metallic elements, EM fields, quasi-EM fields, EM radiation, nuclear physics and quantum mechanics. In particular, it reflects their knowledge of these topics in regards to how they contribute to the smooth operation of a capital ship; this knowledge can be used to aid in the repair of the vast majority of its internal systems. An Internal Systems Check is required to affect repairs to a capital ship's Core, Armor, Sensors, Communications, Flight Deck, Life Support and Engines. The amount of damage to the system in question is always subtracted from the DC of the Check. This Skill is typically subject to circumstantial DC adjustments; a character attempting to make repairs while under fire or while in any hostile environment will likely face unfavorable circumstances. Specializations include specific systems. Every ten points in the character's Internal Systems Skill adds a +1% bonus to the amount of repair work affected on a successful Check; this includes points in Skill specializations. ''Defenses'' (DEF) This Skill reflects a character’s knowledge of common types of weaponry and practical uses of general and special relativity, particularly in regards to the launching mechanisms of ordnance launchers, emission methodology of gun-style weaponry and maintenance of the field generators that generate a capital ship’s shields. This knowledge can be applied to aid in the repair of a ship’s defensive systems. A Defenses Check is required to affect repairs to a capital ship's Shields or Weaponry of any type. The amount of damage to the system in question is always subtracted from the DC of the Check. This Skill is typically subject to circumstantial DC adjustments; a character attempting to make repairs while under fire or while in a hostile environment will likely face unfavorable circumstances. Specializations include specific defensive systems. Every ten points in the character's Defenses Skill adds a +1% bonus to the amount of repair work done on a successful Check; this includes points in Skill specializations. Defenses also acts as a bonus to shield regeneration; the Defenses score of the designated ship's Engineer is added to the recharge rate of the shields in SHP (for details, see Chapter 9.4). ''Mechanics'' (MEC) This Skill indicates a character’s practical knowledge of common machinery, in particular the care and maintenance of the systems required for its continued operation. This knowledge can be used to aid in the repair of any system installed on any small craft (such as vehicles, shuttles, and fightercraft) in the character's care. A Mechanics Check is required whenever any system on a vehicle needs to be repaired; this Skill behaves exactly like the Internal Systems and Defenses Skills, including all indicated bonuses and penalties. Specializations in this Skill include specific types or classes of vehicles. ''Faster-Than-Light Mechanics'' (FTL) This Skill is a measure of a character’s practical knowledge of faster-than-light mechanics, particularly in regards to the inner workings of FTL drives and how they are affected by phenomena in the interstellar medium. Faster-Than-Light Mechanics Checks are used to execute any superluminal transit (for details, see Chapter 8.4). An Astrogation Check is always made as a precursor to a Faster-Than-Light Mechanics Check, with the degree of success or failure of the Astrogation ''Check modifying the DC of the Faster-Than-Light Mechanics'' Check. Specializations include specific drive types (Akwende, Morvan, D-Drive, etc.) or specific FTL-capable craft. ---- NEXT: 3.12 Communications Skills NEXT: 3.10 Tactical Skills TOP ---- Category:WCRPG